role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Gevaudan
Gevaudan (ゲバダン, Gebadan) is an alien wolf-like robot gangster, a crime boss, FlamingoMask's most recurring and main enemy and the leader of the Mecha Galgen Gang. He is an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Sly, slick, suave, brutal, clever and cold, Gevaudan is top dog of the robot gangsters. He takes pleasure in being a criminal and has a vast, encyclopedic knowledge on other criminals. Gevaudan acts very much like a gang boss and as such almost always is very serious. He also likes the cold winter and getting business done. Gevaudan has a strong dislike for FlamingoMask, as he foils his plans and is determined to kill him by sending out various hitman and assassin monsters to dispose of him. FlamingoMask aside, he is willing to takedown anybody who stands in his way and doesn't care if innocents get mowed down in the way. His greatest weakness is perhaps is at times he underestimates his foes, although this has toned down in recent times, due to some of his failures. When he first started out, he was more cocky and underestimated his foes heavily. While not a fool, he was prone to making many mistakes. Following his many encounters with FlamingoMask, Gevaudan has become more morose and calculating and his hatred for FlamingoMask has only increased further due to him severing one of his arms. History Debut: Flamingo vs. Gevaudan! They Must Not Pass! Metal Hustle Gevaudan along wiht his henchmen Bullets and Iron Jack showed up in a city to cause mayhem. As Bullets and Iron Jack took on Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, Gevuadan fought off against FoxMask and a stranger who froze his legs for a while. Eventually, Gevaudan managed to unthaw his legs and attempted to combat FoxMask once more, but now he was outnumbered and overwhelmed. As he heard police sirens coming, Gevaudan head off. Customer Service! Helping the Good Baltan Gevaudan along with Bullets and Iron Jack reappeared in Fukuoka to stir up some trouble--as they finally managed to located FlamingoMask at some new tavern known as the "Kaiju Sakaba". Gevaudan told Bullets and Iron Jack to stay close behind him and follow his lead, acting stealthy. As the three robot gangsters approached the tavern, FlamingoMask and Manager Baltan came outside to deal with them, Gevaudan then ordered Bullets and Iron Jack to open fire on them. As Iron Jack and Bullets opened fired on the two; FlamingoMask then created a Light Shield to protect him from the laser fire. Manager Baltan then flew up and fought against Iron Jack and Bullets; FlmaingoMask went out to fight against Gevaudan once again. Gevaudan then leaped up and tackled FlamingoMask. As FlamingoMask and Gevaudan fought each other some more, FlamingoMask asked Gevaudan as to how he knew where he was and how did he find him; to which Gevaudan replied that he wanted to get back at FlamingoMask for what he did to them back at that forest in Canada, and then he would take great pleasure in eliminating him, Manager Baltan and the tavern. FlamingoMask then said he was a creep and fired his light beam at Gevaudan. After a clash of their light beams and darkness laser beams, Manager Baltan then flew in and rammed at Gevaudan hard, giving FlamingoMask the upper hand and blasting at him with his light orb. As Gevaudan was then sent flying into against a tree, FlamingoMask then told Gevaudan to leave Manager Baltan's tavern alone and that he would make him suffer the ultimate consequences if he were to disturb them again, Gevaudan then gave out his words and then ran off along with Bullets and Iron Jack, retreating. Challenge of the Bullet Hitman Not wanting to be outdone by FlamingoMask or wanting to deal with him any longer, Gevaudan hired Dangan, the golden-bullet themed hitman kaijin to eliminate him. If Dangan succeeded, he would reward him with 12 million. Dangan accepted the hit and then flew off. Gevaudan then returned to his duties. Later on, after heaing about Dangan's defeat, Gevaudan decided to take matters into his own hands and decided to hire a few more assassin kaijins to try to take down FlamingoMask... Blood and Poison: Battle of the Undead Killers After a few more of his own hits on FlamingoMask failed, Gevaudan decided to turn to his top allies, Iron Jack and Bullets to send in some hits of their own against FlamingoMask. Gevaudan decided to turn to Iron Jack first, as Iron Jack's plan to him seemed more promising. Gevaudan then commissioned Iron Jack to carry on his hit; which Iron Jack accepted and then flew off. Bullets's Great Heist! After Iron Jack's failure, Gevaudan then appointed Bullets to do his own hit. Bullets vowed he would do better than Iron Jack at his mission, much to Iron Jack's displeasure. Gevaudan allowed Bullets to carry on his attack and then continued his own business. Imitation Flamingo Lights Out for FlamingoMask After his defeat at the hands of WolfMask; Gevaudan once again assigned Iron Jack and Bullets to carry on their missions. Gevauan appointed Iron Jack to send out his monster, to which Iron Jack agreed to do so. Two New Units? Gevaudan's Great Counterattack Growing tired of the ongoing battle with FlamingoMask, Gevaudan then collaborated with Salamander to shake things up a bit; to come up with a new strategy to finally defeat FlamingoMask once and for all. Later on, Gevaudan held a board meeting with his fellow executives Bullets and Iron Jack and all of the assassin kaijin to speak of his new plan. After much conversating, Gevaudan then revealed his plan to combat FlamingoMask; the Mecha Galgen Gang would get giant robots made by Dr. Borg to combat FlamingoMask and the Units, that way to even up the score. Salamander then introduced the Mecha Gang to Dr. Borg; who had now entered the room. Dr. Borg explained to Gevaudan and the rest of the Mecha Gang and the assassin kaijins that he could build brand new giant robots for them, all to upgrade their arsenal and to help them finally succeed in defeating FlamingoMask; and he already had one giant robot up and ready to go for battle. The catch was though, one of them needed to control it. Gevaudan then turned to his assassin kaijin and asked for volunteers. Garuma then volunteered to control the Steamroller Robot. Dr. Borg and Barbe Q then escorted Garuma and many Mecha-Mobsters to the Steamroller Robot, unveiled it and then let him carried on with the mission. Before Garuma left, Gevaudan told him to do his mission well and kill FlamingoMask and the Units. Gevaudan then attended to watch live footage of the fight between FlamingoMask and the Units fight against Garuma and the Steamroller Robot at Kaneohe, Hawaii, watching it silently. After the end of the fight, Gevaudan was somewhat disappointed with the end results, but didn't seem to mind all too much; given that they still had more work to do. This was merely just the start of his and Salamander's plan. Dr. Borg then took off, thanking Gevaudan and Salamander for their business and then he and Barbe Q took off to go to work. Gevaudan then turned to Salamander and congratulated him; then promoting him to an official executive of the Mecha Gang, due to helping them improve their efficiency and for getting Dr. Borg. Salamander gladly accepted this promotion. After that, Gevaudan then turned to his assassin kaijin; because of Garuma's fate, Gevaudan would then go on to warn them if they were all to fail too, they would suffer something far worse. Gevaudan then left, leaving all of the assassin kaijin to their own. Snowstorm of Peril Gevaudan along with Dr. Borg made a brief appearance when he assigned Gillamen to control the Freezer Robot. Gillamen then saluted to both Gevaudan and Dr. Borg and took off to Haleiwa, Hawaii to wreak havoc there. FlamingoMask's Dire Earthquake Conflict!! Gevaudan then spoke with Salamander, Bullets, Iron Jack, Dr. Borg and Barbe Q on about the recent demises of Garuma and Gillamen and the destruction of the two mechas that had sent out. Gevaudan stated that they were at war with FlamingoMask now and as such, they needed to take their mission much more seriously. Gevaudan suggested now to not only exterminate FlamingoMask, but also the people around him in an effort to crush him. Now ready to start their mission, Dr. Borg and Gevaudan then looked out for an assassin kaijin to go with the newest mecha, to which Barbe Q volunteered. Dr. Borg then gave Barbe Q Earthquake Robot and Gevaudan then told Barbe Q to not fail them. Barbe Q and Earthquake Robot then fled, taking off to Halewia, Hawaii to attack FlamingoMask and the Units. Monster Assassin Squad Salamander's Great Proposition Gevaudan appeared at the Mecha Galgen Gang HQ, sitting down in his top chair and waiting at the table, bored. Dr. Borg then showed up at the Mecha Galgen Gang HQ, taking with him Madam Barbe Q where she quietly wept about Barbe Q; much to Dr. Borg's displeasure. Dr. Borg introduced himself back to Gevaudan, Bullets and Iron Jack, and tried to introduce Madam Barbe Q as well, but Bullets, not knowing who she was was, thought she was Barbe Q and asked why "Barbe Q" was wearing makeup. Madam Barbe Q then continued to weep, to which Dr. Borg then created some tissues for her to wipe away the tears. Dr. Borg stated to the Mecha Galgen Gang that Barbe Q had perished with Building Robot and that Madam Barbe Q was his new assistant. Dr. Borg then stated to Gevaudan that with Barbe Q's death, production on the mechas would be slower. Gevaudan slammed his fist onto the table, lamenting on the fact on how he has came with up with many strategies, yet FlamingoMask seems to keep avoiding them. Then at that moment, Salamander appeared disguised as FlamingoMask, much to Gevaudan's shock. Salamander then revealed it to be just himself and Salamander introduced himself and Malness and SSS9 to Gevaudan, to which Gevaudan was impressed with, but stated he shouldn't overstep his boundaries. Salamander approached Gevaudan and offered an idea to create a new strategy that would really get rid of FlamingoMask, given the last attempts so far. Gevaudan was a bit skeptical to it, but was interested. After some conversation, Gevaudan then greenlit Salamander's plan and then carried on with his usual work. The West Side of Mecha Galgen Gang Gevaudan then later made a brief appearance in where he arrived to Salamander's fort in where he was shown around the base, his partner Oil Snake and the "new recruits". Impressed, Salamander stated that he had more plans to show him within his base; to which Gevaudan then followed him. The Mecha Galagen Gang and the Council of Classic Horror Movie Monsters Alliance Gevaudan appeared in the RP where he was contacted by Count von Lighting of the Council of Classic Horror Movie Monsters, while also having Zeni Crazy, Smogton, Bullets and Iron Jack acting as guards or watching the talk with him. Count von Lightning informed Gevaudan that their were actually more Units with Robo Lass, much to Gevaudan's surprise and they also considered an alliance to deal with this group of Units. Gevaudan then thanked Count von Lightning for informing him and accepted, even considering sending either Smogton or Double Bat to go with them. After the end of the talk, Gevaudan then dismissed the rest of the four with him. The Bat Invasion Pt. 1: Challenge of the Vampire Nobleman Gevaudan appeared near the Bracken Cave where he watched Double Bat's progress on rounding the army of vampire bats. Following Double Bat gaining the control of the bats, Gevaudan then began his and Salamander's operation for the bats attack. Gevaudan then appointed Salamander in charge while he had other business to attend to elsewhere. Gevaudan then also ordered Red Bat and Gemsler to assist Double Bat and Salamander. Gevaudan then left, taking off in his car. Later on, Salamander contacted Gevaudan on the success of Phase 1 of the Bat Invasion plan and was most pleased. Gevaudan then told Salamander to keep up the good work and to not fail him. Gevaudan then signed out. The Bat Invasion Pt. 2: Shoot Down the Flamingo of Justice Gevaudan then appeared in Double Bat's fortress in London, England and was starting to make it into a UK base for the Mecha Galgen Gang. Gevaudan spoke to Salamander some more and further about which Unit he and Double Bat capture, and it was revealed to be Unit 2 Ayame. Gevaudan didn't want to keep her as prisoner and he would prefer to execute them right away, but decided to keep her alive, if only to lure FlamingoMask in as bait, knowing that he would come to rescue her. Soon, Dr. Borg arrived to the fortress and spoke with Gevaudan now. Dr. Borhg revealed to Gevaudan that he was now able to resume production on the giant robots and had produced one brand new mecha for him. Curious, Gevaudan asked to see the new giant machine right away. Dr. Borg then ordered Madam Barbe Q to help present the new mecha with her device and then unveiled Jumbo Mecha. Dr. Borg presented Jumbo Mecha to Gevaudan some more, before then testing it and having it terrorize the land a bit. But then Madam Barbe Q approached Dr. Borg and Gevaudan, warning them that FlamingoMask had been spotted over the Atlantic Ocean was heading for the coast of England. Gevaudan laughed; as this time he came more then prepared enough. Gevaudan then pulled out a trick up his sleeve of his own and then sent out his latest project (and the reason he was gone for Phase 1); the Shine Shine Dan Fighter Jets. Gevaudan then ordered the Mecha-Mobsters to take off in the jets to take down FlamingoMask and then ordered for everyone else to resume the strategy. The Bat Invasion Pt. 3: Saving Ayame A few hours later, Dan Akuma and FlamingoMask then wandered through London's woods, going out to search for the Mecha Galgen Gang's fortress, as it was stated that they were building a fortress in the UK. As the two continued to search, they then found the fortress, but not without some Mecha-Mobsters guarding. Dan Akuma walked up and attacked the Mecha-Mobsters first, bashing his baton across two Mecha-Mobster's heads, cutting them clean off. However during the crossfire, Gevaudan fired one of his nails at Robo Lass's staff, destroying it. Dan Akuma said to Robo Lass that he was sorry to hear about the loss of her staff. As Gevaudan got away, then Prana broke the entrance to the fortress, allowing Dan Akuma, FlamingoMask, Robo Lass and Prana to enter; Dan Akuma walked in carrying his baton. As the four explored inside the fortress some more, Dan Akuma then found out the room where Unit 2 Ayame had been held prisoner. Much to their surprise, there were bats all over the place on the ceiling. As Robo Lass and Prana began to free Ayame however, some bats attacked and then Gevaudan's voice could be heard over in the intercom, stating they had been lured into a trap. FlamingoMask told off Gevaudan and flew in to free Ayame, but before FlamingoMask could do anything, a Bat Missile was fired at him---from Dan Akuma!! FlamingoMask asked to as why Dan Akuma did that, to which then Dan Akuma revealed his true colors to FlamingoMask----he was actually Double Bat. FlamingoMask was betrayed! Double Bat then flew off, stating that he had lured them directly into his trap and then flew off the top of the fortress, awaiting the moment to send the bats all over London. Moments later, Gevaudan met back up with Double Bat on the top of the fortress and the two then resumed their work, only for FlamingoMask and Robo Lass to then burst through the roof. Gevaudan fought off Robo Lass, battling her by firing his Darkness Laser Cannon, to which Robo Lass fought her way back hard with her snow attacks. Robo Lass then managed to freeze one of Gevaudan's arms hard, to which Gevaudan then slashed his claws against her hard. Hurt, Robo Lass then delivered a strong punch, knocking Gevaudan down for the moment. Following Double Bat's demise and his plan being foiled once more, Gevaudan then tried to open fire at both FlamingoMask and Robo Lass, only then for FlamingoMask to hurl his Shadow Slugger against Gevaudan's frozen arm, destroying it. Shocked, Gevaudan then fled, not just because he had lost his arm, but also due to the fact that Double Bat's fortress was going to collapse. Gevaudan then retreated to parts unknown. Boo! A Clip Show (Happy Halloween) WIP The Mystery of MandrillMask Pt. 1: The Search for MandrillMask WIP The Mystery of MandrillMask Pt. 2: From the Flames of the Phoenix WIP The Mystery of MandrillMask Pt. 3: The Mystical Six Birds WIP Mark of the Cobra Pt. 2: Interception WIP Jumbo Mecha WIP The Father of FlamingoMask Arrives WIP Abilities * Hook Hand: Following the events of The Bat Invasion, Gevaudan's right hand has been replaced with a hook hand that is capable of functioning very similar to what his original hand was like. With it he can also: ** Hook Hand Laser: Gevaudan can fire powerful laser beams from his hook hand at his foes. ** Grappling Hook: Gevaudan can also shoo out his hook attached to a chain that can make him grapple onto other objects. Mainly used to escape. * Enhanced Strength: '''Gevaudan is very strong, capable of slicing his way through steel. * '''Enhanced Stamina: '''Gevaudan has enhanced stamina. * '''Enhanced Durability: '''Gevaudan has enhanced durability. * '''Enhanced Agility: Gevaudan has enhanced agility. * Darkness Laser:'''Gevaudan can fire out a strong, powerful purple-hued laser beam from his mouth. It functions similar to a cannon. ** '''Darkness Laser Cannon: Gevaudan can fire a barrage of laser blasts from his chest and can deliver powerful and highly explosive rounds. This attack isn't used much however. * Enhanced Flexibility: '''Gevaudan is easily the most flexible of the robot gangsters, being able to twist and bend around, and able to jump up at high lengths. * '''Camouflage: '''Gevaudan can make himself blend perfectly into a snowy environment, making it difficult to spot him in the snow. * '''Sharp Fangs: '''Gevaudan can use his fangs to rip, tear or slash his foes. * '''Sharp Claws: '''Gevaudan can extend his retractable, razor-sharp claws on his fingers out to make them resemble knives. ** '''Nail Shooter: Gevaudan can fire out his sharp claws from his fingertips like missiles at his foes and can regain new ones instantly like quills. * Cold Resistance: Gevaudan can resist being in freezing cold temperatures and is fine with it. * Mecha-Mobster Summon: Gevaudan can order and summon many Mecha-Mobsters to assist him into battle. * Extraordinary Jumper: Gevaun can jump up to high lengths. * Criminal Knowledge: Gevaudan is well-versed and highly knowledged on criminals. Quotes Trivia * His original names were "Weredrode", "Wolfdrode", "Wolfgang" and "Metal Wolf". He was also going to be a Viledrode (specifically a wolf-themed one), but this idea was rejected. * Originally, he was known as "Weredrode" and was going to be a one-shot Halloween-themed villain for a Halloween RP. However, that idea was scrapped and Gevaudan was later given a new role and name. Not much is known about his original RP other than he might have fought WolfMask and Inspector Cypher, and that his original personality was a lot more bestial and less intelligent. * He is so far FlamingoMask's most important and recurring foe. * Originally Glass Poltergeist was meant to be FlamingoMask's main enemy, but Gallibon found him more of a threat to others and not just FlamingoMask. * His name is a reference to the "Beast of Gevaudan", an old man-eating wolf-like animal cryptid. * Much like his own group, Gevaudan was originally not going to be FlamingoMask's (and by default, the Unit's) main enemy and was just going to be a minor villain. However, his first three appearances were so impressive, that he was kept around and was then given a much larger role. * Gevaudan bares a resemblance to Steeljaw from Transformers: Robots In Disguise. Both are also wolf-like robots who are leaders among criminals. This was unintentional, however. * Gevaudan is similar to Mr. K from Rainbowman, in which he is the main enemy of the hero and hires monster assassins to target and kill the hero. * Originally he had a tail. This was removed later. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Criminals Category:Villains Category:Leaders Category:Neutral Evil Category:Original Characters Category:Kaijin Category:Robots Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)